The Simpsons: Tapped Out
The Simpsons: Tapped Out is a game for iOS and Android developed by Electronic Arts. It was officially launched in the US on March 1, 2012, and in the UK on 29 February, both for iOS. Online gameplay is supported by Origin. Due to overwhelming response EA had to pull the app from the app store to fix their servers, after 2 days of the US release. It eventually came back in September 2012. In February 2013, nearly a year after the game was launched, It became available for Android users. With the Whacking Day 2013 Event Origin support came to Android. Plot The game's story starts out with Homer at the Nuclear Power Plant, distracted whilst playing on his myPad. During this, the Power Plant then risks a nuclear meltdown. Homer, still distracted, allows this to proceed without worry, thus then destroying all of Springfield in a meltdown. The player is then tasked with guiding Homer in rebuilding Springfield, starting with the Simpson House. Other characters are gradually discovered during the reconstruction of certain buildings, and the player must then guide them together as they return to their everyday things. Content Updates The game frequently gets updates introducing new content. Gameplay It's up to the player to rebuild Springfield. Players can earn Cash and XP by sending characters on quests and tasks. Higher levels unlock more characters and buildings. Playing during Events and Promotionals can unlock limited time characters and buildings. Currency There are three main types of currency in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. Cash is the most common, and can be earned by collecting income from buildings, completing quests and collecting money from jobs. The premium currency in the game are donuts, which are much rarer and can only be acquired in certain ways. The player can earn donuts by linking their Origin account to their game, and clearing debris from their town. The chance of finding a donut whilst clearing debris is very low. Krustyland Tickets are earned in the Krustyland Expansion instead of Cash. There have been several limited time currencies during Events. Gallery File:App Icon 1.jpg|First and App Icon when there is no events. File:Winter App Icon.jpg|Winter App Icon. File:Splashscreen 1.jpg|The First Splashscreen. File:Halloween Splashscreen.jpg|Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event Splashscreen. File:Second splashscreen.jpg|The Second Splashscreen. File:Winter splashscreen.jpg|Christmas Event Splashscreen. File:Valentine's Day Splash.jpg|Valentine's Day 2013 Event Splashscreen. File:Whacking loadingsplash.jpg|Whacking Day 2013 Event Splashscreen. File:Squidport splashcreen.png|Squidport Expansion Splashscreen. File:the.png|Krustyland Expansion Splashscreen. File:1377277 538882309514542 1702067963 n.jpg|Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event splashscreen. File:Tappedout2013.png|Christmas 2013 Event Splashscreen. File:Splashcreen2014valentines.png|The Valentine's Day 2014 Event splashscreen. File:Valentine 2014 icon.png|Valentine's Day 2014 Event Icon. File:Easter2014splashscreen.jpg|Easter 2014 splashscreen. File:Eastericon.jpg|Easter 2014 Event Icon. File:Stonecutter Event1.jpg|Stonecutters 2014 splashscreen. File:Stonecutter icon.jpg|Stonecutters 2014 Event Icon. File:Clash of Clones splashscreen.jpg|Clash of Clones 2014 Event Splashscreen. File:Mzl.liwqgssq.png|Clash of Clones 2014 Event Icon. File:Treehouseofhorrorxxv.png|Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Splashscreen. File:Simpsons-halloween-214-icon.png|Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Icon. File:Splash.png|Christmas 2014 Event Splashscreen. File:Simpsons-christmas-214-icon.jpg|Christmas 2014 Event Icon. File:SuperheroesScreen.jpg|Superheroes 2015 Event splashscreen. File:Superheroes-icon.png|Superheroes 2015 Event icon. File:Terwillingers 2015 Event Splashscreen.png|Terwilligers 2015 Event splashscreen. File:Terwilligers-icon.png|Terwilligers 2015 Event icon. File:Tap Ball Event 2015 Screenshot.png|Tap Ball 2015 Event splashscreen. File:Tap Ball 2015 Event Icon.png|Tap Ball 2015 Event icon. File:Monorail 2015 Event Splashscreen.png |Monorail 2015 Event splashscreen. File:Monorail-Icon.jpg |Monorail 2015 Event icon. File:Simpsons-halloween-215-icon.png |Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event icon. File:2015-10-06-12-48-12.png|Treehouse of Horror XXVI Splash Screen File:Simpsons-christmas-215-icon.jpg|The app icon during the Winter 2015 Event. File:Winter 2015 Splashscreen.PNG|The splashscreen during the first part of the Winter 2015 Event. File:Winter 2015 Event Part 2 Splashscreen.png|The splashscreen during the second part of the Winter 2015 Event. File:Simpsons-casino-216-icon.jpg|The app icon during the Burns' Casino 2016 Event. File:Burns Casino 2016 Event Splashscreen.png|The splashscreen during the Burns' Casino 2016 Event File:Simpsons-wildwest-216-icon.jpg|The app icon during the Wild West 2016 Event. File:Wild West 2016 Event Splashscreen.png|The splashscreen during the Wild West 2016 Event. File:Superheroes 2016 Event App Icon.jpg|The app icon during the Superheroes 2016 Event. File:Superheroes 2016 Event Splashscreen.png|The splashscreen during the Superheroes 2016 Event. File:SciFi 2016 Event App Icon.jpg| The app icon during the SciFi 2016 Event. File:SciFi 2016 Event Splashscreen.png|The splashscreen during the SciFi2016 Event. Category:The Simpsons: Tapped Out